Reinforcments
by Aki-chan26- AgnosticAngel
Summary: FF 8 char's  10 years ago cloud sacrificed himself to kill sephiroth. His friends are finally starting to move on, but what happens when seph. returns? and whos the new kid the towns talking about!  zacks alive  full summary inside rated T for violence


**Reinforcements**

Summary: 

My spin off of Final Fantasy (in general). Focus' on Cloud, but has characters from 6, 8, etc. I own nothing but the plot!

Cloud sacrificed himself 10 years ago to save his world and his friends from Sephiroth and Jenova. His friends have finally started to move on. But what will they do when they find out that Sephiroth has risen again! And who the hell is the new kid in town everyone keeps talking about! (Zack's alive!)

Warnings: rated T for cursing, (Implied) character death, violence, gore, etc.

Prequel 

Pain.

That's all Cloud Strife felt as he faced Sephiroth, gripping his sword tighter with every passing second. He was caked with blood and grime, his usual blonde spikes matted with sweat.

Suddenly Sephiroth lunged forward, driving his sword forward and grazing Cloud's arm. He hissed in pain and jumped forward.

"AHHHHH!" he yelled, swinging his sword down viciously and catching Sephiroth off guard. His sword cut through the silver haired man's chest, spraying blood everywhere, drenching the already filthy blonde in hot crimson liquid.

"Agh…uh…im…possible…." Sephiroth coughed, blood dripping from his mouth and splattering to the ground below. He began to glow and disintegrate. After a moment nothing remained off the ex-SOLDIER. Cloud sheathed his sword and smiled slightly to himself, starting to turn away. Suddenly searing pain shot through him as a blast of energy shot through his chest.

"Gah…..!" He coughed, blood splashing onto the ground below.

"When we….see…mother…..we'll go…together…!" Cloud turned towards the sound of the voice to see two silver haired men aiming at him, electricity crackling in their hands as they took aim again. Cloud felt his energy draining, but lunged forward and brought his sword slashing through the air.

"AHHHHHHHH!"

There was an explosion and Cloud was thrown backward.

His vision was graying out and he couldn't feel anything. No pain, no sadness, nothing.

He was numb.

He heard his name called faintly, the ringing in his ears distorting the sound. Out of the corner of his eye Cloud saw Zack and the others rushing toward him.

"CLOUD!" Zack yelled as he dropped to his knees next to the dying blonde. Cloud was dimly aware of the pool of blood spreading under him…

…and of the sword through his chest. He coughed and searing pain ripped through him. Warm blood bubbled up in his chest and throat. He glanced up and saw his friends either sobbing or racing to his side.

"CLOUD! C'MON CLOUD, STAY WITH ME!" Zack screamed at him, trying to stanch the bleeding.

Cloud managed to shake his head slightly, black dots covering his vision in the process. Tears started to run down Zack's face as he looked at his best friend.

"I'm sorry…" Cloud managed weakly before the black took him under.

Zack looked at his best friend. He was covered in blood, and even as Zack tried to stop the bleeding, he knew it was hopeless. The pool of blood underneath Cloud continued to spread. He felt tears running down his face and made no effort to stop them. Cloud's normally vibrant blue eyes had started to dim. His hair was mated and soaked with blood. His clothes were ripped and dyed crimson. He parted his lips and looked at Zack, struggling to focus.

"I'm sorry…" He managed before his eyes closed. Zack sobbed as he felt for a pulse…

…that didn't exist.

"CLOOOOOOOOOOUD!"

Author's Note:

Mk, so I was like, so upset when I wrote this. Cloud is my FAVORITE character, so I was a bit depressed having to write this, but believe me, the story DOES get better. Probably will within the next few chapters.

I have too much creativity, I swear. I have like, 9 different stories that I'm writing right now xD!

I've been writing more lately, but I've been updating later because I'm busy with school, finals, family life, etc. New semester starts Tuesday, so I may not be able to update for awhile…

Anyway enjoy. Rate and Review please. No flaming. And if anyone has any requests for my other stories or for me to write something completely different, contact me and I'll see what I can do.

Sayonara!


End file.
